Nobody Said It Was Going To Be Easy
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 3, after Lynette learns she possibly has cancer. Tom's there to comfort her and help her as they both anxiously await Lynette's test results.


**Nobody Said It Was Going To Be Easy**

"_Actually I'd rather you both come in for this."_

As soon as the doctor said that Lynette and Tom knew it couldn't be good news. Lynette was expecting the doctor to say she was fine and give her a pain prescription but he had told both of them to come. They knew that couldn't be good.

They walked into his office and sat down.

"_Is it a concussion?"_

"_No, just a bruise."_

"_Oh, good." Tom said._

"_But I noticed something in your CAT scan that concerns me."_

"_Oh..." Lynette said, curious about what it could be._

"_You have swollen lymph nodes in your neck. I'd like to send you in for a biopsy."_

"_A biopsy? Why?" Tom asked, surprised._

"_Have you noticed any change in your appetite lately? Any fatigue, fevers—"_

"_Stop, just stop it." Lynette interrupted the doctor, already knowing it was bad. "What is it you think I have?"_

"_I don't want you to panic; this can be any number of things."_

_Lynette gave the doctor a nervous look, "Is one of them cancer?"_

_Tom looked over to Lynette, worried about her._

"_It could be lymphoma. We're hoping the biopsy will rule that out." _

As the doctor started showing them the results of the CAT scan to the couple and explaining about the different types of lymphoma's Tom forgot all about Rick. They had been fighting about him before but now that Lynette could possibly be sick Tom turned all his attention on her. He reached down and took her hand which Lynette accepted. She started squeezing his hand tightly.

When Lynette and Tom left the doctor's Lynette had promised to book a biopsy with Dr. Rushton, one of Fairview Memorial's oncologist's. They both silently walked down the hallway and into the elevator to go down to the parking garage. Neither of them spoke until they got in the car and Tom began driving home. At first Lynette turned on the radio and stared out the window. It was obvious to Tom she was upset and didn't want to talk to him.

After a few minutes of driving Tom turned off the radio, "Lynnie." He said.

"Don't," Lynette said. "You're mad at me so don't."

"I'm not mad anymore. Forget about Rick." Tom said. He knew they still had to discuss that but they could talk about that some other time when he and Lynette weren't feeling so fragile.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they got home they were both exhausted since it was very late at night. They went straight up to bed. Lynette snuggled up to Tom like a child would snuggle with his or her mother.

"You are going to be fine." Tom whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lynette. "You don't even know if you're sick."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure—"

Tom cut her off, "Wait for the biopsy."

"No, I have cancer. I just have a feeling. All those symptoms fit and you saw the CAT scan." Lynette said.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet." Tom said to Lynette.

"Okay," Lynette gave in.

"Now let's get some sleep. It's been a long day." Tom said, squeezing Lynette tight.

Lynette managed a weak smile. She was glad that it seemed Tom had forgiven her. She wished it could've been under better circumstances. Tom quickly drifted off to sleep but Lynette couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with too many worries and worst case scenarios. She gently climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Tom and walked down the hall to her son's bedroom. She stood in the doorway and watched them sleeping. If she did have cancer, they would be the reason why she was fighting for her life. They were her everything.

She noticed Parker had kicked his blanket off so she tiptoed over to him and gently pulled it back over him.

_Parker woke up, "Is it morning yet?" He asked his mother._

_Lynette managed to work up a small smile, "Not yet, sweetheart. You go back to sleep now."_

_She kissed his forehead and saw he was asleep again. She went and stood in the doorway of the bedroom again._

As she thought of not being around to see her children grow up she remembered what Tom had said. She should wait for the tests results of tests she hadn't even had yet.

* * *

The next week was a long, endless week filled with hospital visits, doctors, consults, procedures, tests and needles. She had to see a number of different doctors because it could be other things than cancer and they wanted to rule everything out first. And then it would take another week for all the results to come in. Her doctor's had said it may even be longer. Those were the worst two weeks of her life.

On Monday morning, Lynette was cooking breakfast for her family. The kids weren't awake yet. Tom was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table while he drank a cup of coffee Lynette had made him. Other than the doctor's visits and tests the two weeks had been very average. Lynette and Tom didn't want their children or friends to find out anything was wrong so they had been trying to keep everything as normal as possible.

As Lynette was frying some eggs and bacon the phone rang. Lynette checked the call display and it was the oncologist's office. She almost didn't pick it up; they could just leave a message. She didn't want to hear the bad news she knew was coming.

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"Um, the doctor." Lynette said before pressing 'talk'.

"Hello...yes this is Lynette...oh...yeah...um, yeah Friday morning is fine...okay...alright...thank you...yes see you on Friday." She hung up the phone and looked at Tom.

Tom could tell by her expression it had been bad news.

"Its cancer isn't it?" He asked.

Lynette nodded as she sat at the table across from Tom.

"Oh God, honey, I'm sorry." Tom said, feeling heartbroken. He had still had a glimmer of hope that Lynette didn't have cancer and that had been shattered now.

"My first chemo treatment is on Friday." Lynette said.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked her.

Lynette hesitated but nodded. She knew it was coming so she wasn't as upset as she thought she would be. But of course she was scared and nervous, now just wasn't the time to break down when the kids could come down any minute.

"You're going to get through this." Tom told her, knowing how strong his wife was. She was the strongest person he knew.

"It isn't going to be easy." Lynette replied.

"Hey, nobody said it would be but I know you. You're [i]Lynette Scavo[/i], you can get through anything." Tom said.

Lynette weakly smiled and nodded.

"We're going to get through this." She told Tom before she went back to cooking breakfast and getting ready for the day.

**THE END**


End file.
